


I have no title for this, just read I guess

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Soft Feels, slightly nsfw, them all nekked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obianidala, what more is that to say.oh also my first time writing this ship, I tend to like ships that are in short supply.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 31





	I have no title for this, just read I guess

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while during a depressive, it cheered me up a little. Forgive me if it's rushed or there are mistakes.

His presence was intoxicating. Just to be around him Anakin felt alive with electricity. Like he was the central wring in the power grid. 

She was everything soft and sweet that he needed, only to balanced out by his rough hands and silver tongue. 

Nothing seemed impossible at the moment. When stars were shooting through his vision and the electric pulse resonated throughout his lower half. 

How could this be a path to the darkside when he’s already fallen. 

Hurried breaths and gentle hands caressed his body, moans of every kind echoed in his mind. He hadn’t been in Obi-wan arms long before he started to think about what would happen if his master died tomorrow. 

Padme slept curled up into his chest. Three people spooning felt nicer than only two people. Though it’s much warmer when your naked. 

He’d kill everyone to keep these two safe. He’d even tolerate the council to keep them a secret. 

Obi-wan grunted in his sleep, pulling Anakin closer to his body as his grip tightened on him. It was sweet like he tasted. 

Padme made a happy sound and rolled over, her bare back and ass now visible in that position. 

He drew in a shaky breath as his cheeks went red. He’s been married to this woman for just over two years and he still gets red faced when he looks at her beautiful body. 

A smile made his scar feel like it was being scrunched into a ball, but he didn’t mind.

A large huff of air hit the back of Anakin’s neck, groaning, Obi-wan propped himself up on his elbow to look at him in the dark. He had woke up due to Anakin’s shields being down and his constant thoughts whispering to him.

Anakin looked over his shoulder still smiling at his to be husband who looked tired but content. 

“What’s on your mind lover?”

Looking at the feature of Obi-wan’s face he notices how relaxed his brow was, though there was the indently worry line between them due to years of Anakin’s shenanigans. 

“I’m just wondering how I got two of the most amazing people to fall for me.”

A quiet laugh made Anakin’s heart melt and his skin feel like fire as Obi-wan roll on top of him smiling. His pale sheet white skin glowing in the moonlight.

“Well number one, how could someone not love your constant caring of them, even when they don’t think they deserve it. And not to mention, your handsome face.”

Padme hummed in her sleep next to them. Both looked at her smiling. 

“And we can’t forget the beautiful, incredible senator Amidala of Naboo, now can we?”

Anakin chuckles softly when they turned back to match each other’s gazes. How did he deserve this man. 

“No we can’t forget about her.”

A pleased hum vibrated in Obi-wan’s throat as he leaned down, nipping at the dark hickey on Anakin’s shoulder

“Round three, huh?”

Looking up with a sly smile Obi-wan answered with a lower tone filled with love.

“Of course, Love.”


End file.
